Photoresists incorporating fluoroalcohols, in particular 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoroisopropan-2-ol-2-yl groups (so-called hexafluoroalcohols (HFAs)) or sulfonamide groups have been reported for 193 nm lithography. The incorporation of HFA or sulfonamide groups into the photoresist resin can improve various aspects of lithographic patterning performance. In particular HFA- and sulfonamide-based resists feature lower swelling in the partially exposed areas (e.g., at line edges) in comparison with materials using more hydrophilic acidic groups such as carboxylic acid groups. For examples of HFA-based resists, see Ito et al., Polym. Adv. Technol. 17:104 (2006) and Varanasi et al., J. Photopolymer Sci. Technol. 18:381 (2005). For examples of sulfonamide-based resists, see Varanasi et al., J. Photopolymer Sci. Technol. 20:481(2007) and Li et al., Proc. SPIE 6519:65190 E-1 (2007). In addition to applications in single-layer photoresists, there is increasing interest in alcohol-soluble photoresists that can be spun cast onto a previously patterned photoresist without dissolving the underlying pattern. For these applications, the quantity of a HFA or sulfonamide-based monomer in the photoresist polymer can reach levels of up to 50% or more. In such applications, the low glass transition temperature, high alkali dissolution rate, and low etch resistance of EATf-MA (see, e.g., poly(EATF-MA in FIG. 1) limits its application in high-resolution photoresists. Alternatively, polymers based on AMNB-Tf-MA with its cyclic linking group offer higher etch resistance, higher glass transition temperatures, and more moderate alkali dissolution rates; however, this monomer is more complicated to synthesize and can consist of a complex mixture of isomers. As a result, there is still a need for new monomers and photoresist materials with improved properties for high resolution, low blur imaging and for alcohol-soluble photoresists for double patterning applications.